


Hidashi 101

by Night_Blitz



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Hiro's just a pervert, M/M, Machinery, Nutella, The Author Regrets Nothing, hidashi, or...right?, pocky, school final gone wrong, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Blitz/pseuds/Night_Blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Final project due in two days+A far too flirtatious Tadashi+A perverted Hiro= some confusing feelings and a blushing like a mad man Hiro!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidashi 101

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on this site, as well as my first COMPLETED fanfic! I apologize for any misspellings I may have skipped over as well as OOC shiz. I tried my best to stay IN character so hopefully I did alright~! All feedback is appreciated~!

The day started off normal, with an endless night of Hiro and his tools. The dark haired boy had an annoyingly hard project for SFIT, the college in which he'd been a part of for 2 years now. It wasn't that the project itself was difficult, but rather the creativity behind it! Honestly, who was the genius who decided it'd be such a great final for the semester to build a fully functional machine? Honestly, it was like they were trying to get everyone to be Pinterest originals! What the hell was their issue?

All through the night he'd been obsessing over it, coming up with one idea only to bash it within a second later. By morning, he'd constructed basically an idea of what he had in mind, which wasn't all too impressive in all honesty. The best idea he'd managed was a machine that made pocky. Not just any pocky, but nutella pocky.

Hiro saw the mechanism of the machine as a bit… lack for a better word, bland. However, his professor would be ecstatic with it, a being young perk in Hiro’s book. Basically, if he could use a screwdriver, he was heaven sent in their eyes.

So while most kids Hiro’s age were partying on Saturday and being social, he was at his desk, building the machine. It got to about 7 pm before anyone bothered him. In which case, he wasn't surprised when his older brother, Tadashi, stepped into their room.

“Hey little Bro,” The elder yawned, stretching his arms above his head. “Aunt Cass was wondering if you'd like to be one with society long enough to eat dinner.” As per usual, he smirked a bit with the tease, leaning against the wall.

However, Hiro was too enthralled in his project to care. “Yeah, um… sure,” this was of course an auto-response, declaring that he hadn't heard a word and was too busy to care. Tadashi, living with the little nerd for now 16 years, knew this without needing a second for it to register. 

The smirk faded, in it's place was a concerned frown. Brotherly instincts kicking in, he pushed off the wall, hovering over his brother from behind, hands on the desk in front of them. “Hiro, you've been skipping meals for every other project this month, you need to eat something.”

Involuntarily, Hiro felt his face light up red with the suddenly presence of his brother against him. Biting his lip, he shook it off. “Don't worry Tadashi! This project works with food so, I'll be snacking here and there when the basic body of this is done!” Tilting his head up enough to see his brother's face, Hiro gave him a gapped tooth grin.

Tadashi unfortunately, was having none of it. In which his stern look showed, quite vividly. “Hiro, how many times do I have to tell you? Gummybears aren't actual food!”

“Well, technically speaking, they are edible and process through the body like everything else, soooo, they are food!” He had recited the same story every time his brother brought this up. “Sadly, this isn't about Gummybears, as amazing as they are, this is about pocky!”

“Pocky?” That took Tadashi by surprise, “you're doing a project with food, and you're not using Gummybears? Well, you've got me there little brother!” He backed away, holding his hands up defeatedly, “that definitely took me by surprise! Still,” great, back to stern Tadashi, “you need to eat dinner, at least do it for me?” He made a pouty face, “for your poor, helpless brother~?” The fake guilt trip only made Hiro roll his eyes at him once he turned around in his chair.

“Only to stop you from making that pathetic face.” Tadashi instantly grinned at that, enjoying the small win.

“Great! Hurry up cause Aunt Cas made hot wings.” He grabbed Hiro’s wrist grunting a bit as he yanked and pulled the younger boy downstairs. Hiro would never admit it, but he enjoyed the moments where his brother held his hand, even after he'd grown up. Was that weird? Probably not.

***

22 hours, 34 minutes, and some odd seconds left before Hiro had to turn in his project, but who was counting? Not him! He was busy making the finishing touches on the machine, fixing kinks, rewiring, even painting. The color wasn't anything special, but Hiro knew his teacher would appreciate the effort to make it presentable. The boy tilted his head, looking at the hunk of metal and wired parts as if he was inspecting a piece of artwork.

“So… ever gonna test it rather than stare at it like a lost puppy?” The sudden voice behind him sent Hiro jumping out of his chair and landing butt first on the floor. Could he have been any less graceful about that? 

The small genius looked up at his brother, shocked to find him shirtless in a pair of baggy sweatpants. The dim lighting only made him look more attrac- EW, NO, GROSS! TADASHI IS BY NO MEANS ASSOCIATED WITH THE WORD “attractive.” 

Tadashi cocked an eyebrow, “um, thanks?” He smirked, a sign that he wouldn't ask questions, thank god. He held out a hand, helping his little brother back into his chair. “Alright, so what did you get done?” Hiro wasn't sure if he liked the sudden subject change or not now.

However he brushed it off, “all of it! Duh, are you doubting yours truly?” The teasing tone sounded less brotherly than intended. 

Tadashi went with it anyway, “oh no, never!” The sarcasm was relentless, “however, I was quite interested in whether or not I could taste test this original product of yours baby brother!” 

Hiro rolled his eyes, hating being stuck with the nickname after 16 years. “It's not like I poisoned it.”

“Are you positive? I don't think ‘accidentally murdering’ looks good on resumes, especially not next to ‘illegal bot fighting’.” Tadashi smirked, his arms crossed, giving him an overall triumphant look.

Hiro remembered the many years he'd been given that look, despite not knowing his parents, Tadashi had filled the places all too easily. “Fine, you want to be my first victim? Here we go!” A newly found determination filtered through him, his body rushing with a strike of adrenaline as his finger pressed a red button. 

The machine instantly went to work. The two watched with much interest as the contraption formed the Japanese treat. A single ‘ping!’ recited as the pocky was completed. With a proud grin, Hiro picked up the single piece and held it up to his brother. “Well, how's that for a final project completed in 49 hours~?”

His brother shrugged, leaning down with a smirk. “Shall we find out?” With that, Tadashi took the piece of pocky between his teeth, pulling away from Hiro’s stunned face and paralyzed fingers.

The teen felt himself gulp, blood rushing to his face as he stared at Tadashi in awe. The elder went about testing his product in the most sinful of ways. It started off with a couple licks, tasting the hazelnut chocolate all too carefully. Then, oh god, he placed it in his mouth-

And then he broke it in half. With his freaking teeth.

Hiro couldn't hold back the squeak of shock and well, horror. That was probably a new record, getting turned off so fast by his brother biting a piece of pocky. 

Second to that new record was how fast Hiro was turned on again after hearing Tadashi moan. The man's eyes popped open, the chocolate covered biscuit being swallowe down. “Hiro that was great! I'd give it an A minus!”

That was when Hiro scolded his brother. “An A minus?! Do you have any idea how long that took to make?!”

“Well, to be fair, you did procrastinate on it for a good week.” 

Hiro stood up, marching up to the taller male. “Screw your logic! I worked my ass off on that! I'd given your stupid moan an A freaking minus!”

Tadashi snorted, holding a hand to his mouth in effort to hide his chuckle. “My moan? When did I exactly did I moan?” 

Right then, Hiro was blushing, again. “Shut up! I happened to hear you moan! Th-the point is, I deserve a solid A!!” 

When Tadashi’s laughter subsided he sighed, ruffling Hiro’s hair. “Alright baby brother, I hereby give thee a solid ‘A’! With that A, you get a reward for your struggles and all together effort!” Leaning down again, he kissed Hiro’s forehead. “Good work kiddo.”

Many records had been broken that night, but none of which were superior to ground breaking record of how much Hiro was blushing at that moment. Stupid Tadashi! Stupid, attractive, pocky eating, forehead kissing Tadashi!!


End file.
